


An ex-assassin's welcome

by zezzame



Series: I Understand You - An Alex/Kirsty series [1]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezzame/pseuds/zezzame
Summary: Alex and Kirsty's first meeting, it goes better than either initially thought it would.
Relationships: Alex/Kirsty (Dragalia Lost)
Series: I Understand You - An Alex/Kirsty series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928995
Kudos: 7





	An ex-assassin's welcome

Kirsty was still taking time to personalise her new room when someone began knocking on her door. Immediately stopping what she was doing, Kirsty stood up straight and stepped into the middle of the room out of habit before replying to whoever knocked  
"Come in." 

A figure in a dark, hooded cowl came into the room and upon further inspection, Kirtsy noticed the glint of a dagger at their waist.

"I'm Alex, I've come to ask some questions." Alex spoke in an emotionless tone, giving no hint of friendliness nor malice.

Kirsty raised an eyebrow while looking over the darkly dressed girl. "Ah, judging by the timing and your method of approach, I assume these questions aren't at the request of the young prince?" 

Alex nodded. "You would be correct. I doubt he approves of my further questioning but when someone new and potentially questionable joins our ranks I can't let his naivety risk not only his own life, but everyone within the Halidom as well." Alex closed the door behind her before standing tall and looking up at Kirsty with her crimson eyes under the shadow of her hood with an expressionless mouth.

"I will admit, even I was surprised by how smoothly our negotiations went." Kirsty agreed with the woman's reasoning, even if it meant more suspicion on herself. "He certainly didn't ask much about my reasoning to be here." Despite agreeing with Alex, Kirsty had welcomed the lack of inquiry made by the young prince, she wasn't willing to share the details of all that unfolded. The military woman's lips pushed together in a mild frustration that she may have to divulge that information now.

"So then you understand why I must ask about you and why you are here." Alex stepped closer to the middle of the room, watching Kirsty's face closely. "Primarily because I know where you are from. Judging by Victor's accounts, it's safe to speculate anyone from there should be deemed untrustworthy until proven otherwise."

Kirsty's eyes widened at the name Alex used, mouth opening to speak before she caught herself and collected her thoughts, taking a breath before trying to speak again. "So Victor was here. I suspected as much but when I did not see him around I assumed he was elsewhere or dead.” Kirsty let out that breath she took, sighing before moving on. “Judging by your attitude I'm sure he shared many stories in, what I assume, was a similar questioning session to this one?"

Alex nodded. "As I said, I do this with every questionable person who Euden invites to the Halidom. A man with Victor’s skills and abilities raises a fair few alarm bells as to where he got them from." Alex had noticed the hitch in Kirsty's usually neutral face but assumed it was a history with him that was best left ignored for now. Alex had no interest in interpersonal relationships, only why they were here.

"Understandable, he was one of the best before he left us." Kirsty closed her eyes and took a short sharp breath, stopping herself from divulging more on the topic. "However, I assume he managed to convince you his intentions were not to harm the prince or anyone else within the castle?"

Alex nodded again. "Correct. He was of no risk to anyone within the castle walls, which is my primary objective with these interviews." Alex paused, straightening up, her tone growing cold and eyes were locked with Kirsty’s. "Which brings me to my primary question. Why are you here and not returning to North Grastaea?" Alex’s waist and arm moved, making the dagger glint once more under her cape, while Alex's hands weren't on the weapons, it wouldn't take long for her to fix that and both the women in the room knew it.

Kirsty remained calm and with a deep breath, she replied. "Because there is much to learn here, especially how best to help my people. While Victor may have told you his reasons for leaving entirely, unlike him, I do intend to return. However, I do not wish to do so under the request of my former superiors. I wish to bring my people a new hope that I might find here." She was straightforward and honest in her response, breathing was calm and eyes didn't shift from Alex's gaze, not even to glance down at the intentionally visible blades.

Alex raised an eyebrow, though that was covered by the shadow of the hood. "I was informed of the many wars you have, however, Victor at the time had other plans for what he wanted to do, those plans did not involve returning at the time." Alex was not present when he had left the Halidom but she was aware that his motives had changed since their talk. "Tell me about this new hope you wish to bring to your people."

Kirsty's eye twitched slightly in anger at the way Victor was acting in accordance to the ex-assassin’s information, she did not want to be right about him, yet with a small, sharp shake of her head, she refocused on the matter at hand. "As you are likely aware, North Grastaea is a cold place, with a lot of snow and infertile land. What land you can grow crops on is valuable and war is almost a constant with various factions wanting to claim ownership of it. The people fight, kill and die at the whims of those in charge. Yet as time passes, the wars do not end. Battle after battle. It wears on everyone. The hope I am looking for is one where we can escape the endless, pointless wars. One to inspire people to work together with what we have to the best of our abilities.” Kirsty stood tall through her speech, back straight, eyes looking up to the roof as she spoke about her people, only looking back down at Alex after it was done. “And I strongly believe your prince is going to be the key to finding that hope."

Alex however, smiled, lifting her hands she dropped her hood down behind her head, revealing the short blonde hair under it. "Well Kirsty, thank you." Her cold tone quickly getting warmer, her cape dropped, hiding the daggers at her hips. "And I believe you're right. He may be Naive, but he certainly knows how to inspire hope in even the darkest of hearts. Him and his band friends."

Kirsty's own posture softened as she watched Alex relax her defences, smiling a little as the hood came down and daggers hid away. "He certainly does have a way with people, despite his age, there's much one could learn from him."

Alex nods with a soft smile. “He brings out the best in all of us, though, judging by how Joachim talks about you, perhaps you already know a thing or two about that.”  
Kirsty smirks while shaking her head. “I do not have the ability to inspire the hundreds as he does. However, I do appreciate the compliment.”

Alex chuckles and disagrees. “Though do remember, you make up for it with understanding the reality of things. Not everyone was so… Understanding. When I ask these things. That’s something both you and Victor share.”

Kirsty raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name again. “Well, I did learn much from him, it is good to hear he hasn’t lost all common sense.”

Alex let out a small laugh, turning back to the door. "You'll have to tell me about what you learnt from him sometime. Perhaps I could learn a thing or two from you."

Kirsty laughed with her. "Only if you teach me more about what you know, and how, I can see you have much experience."

Alex's smile died down somewhat but she still nodded “I will be sure to” After a moment of hesitation, she continued. “Also… I trust you won’t tell Euden about this? Not many work out he doesn’t sanction these type of… talks.”

Kirsty let out a hearty “Hah!” before actually responding. “Do not worry Alex, this discussion shall stay between you and me. As will any future ones we share.”

Alex smiles and places a hand on the doorknob. "And Kirsty…" She looks back to the woman in uniform. "I believe you can bring that same hope to your people. In fact… You might already be closer than you think."

Kirsty took a step back, eyebrows raised and caught off guard by the parting comment. "While I appreciate the belief, what makes you think I'm close at all?"

Alex shook her head and opened the door. "Because you already inspired me." She stepped out without another word, closing the door before Kirsty could even say anything in response. Walking some distance from the room before letting out a long sigh with a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. After a brief pause of self-reflection, she headed back to her own room with a smile across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a "what if" scenario but I got invested. I have a lot more ideas for these two but I figured I should start with something small.


End file.
